


I'm Gonna Crawl

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester





	I'm Gonna Crawl

“MOMMY!” The child’s voice screamed loudly through the blinding light. Valarie looked around and tried to see where her son’s voice was coming from. 

“JD!” she’d yell back, hoping that he would answer her and she could determine the direction to go. Then she heard it. Another yell, this time coming from behind her. She quickly turned and saw herself, on the ground crying. Dean just stood behind her not moving while Sam and Cas looked on. 

“JD,” she cried, over and over.

“Valarie.” Dean, not moving, said her name, quietly. His voice got louder. “Valarie. Wake up.”  
She gasped as she sat up in the bed. Her body was drenched in sweat and her husband was beside her with a look of worry on his face.

“It’s ok,” he said as if to quiet her fears. “You were having another nightmare.” She glanced at the bedside clock to discover that it was three o’clock in the morning. She took a ragged breath and swallowed her fear.

“What was it this time?” Dean asked. She shook her head.

“The same thing. Every time it’s always the same thing,” she replied quietly.

“We’ll find him, Valarie. I swear to God that we will find him.” She didn’t reply. All he could do was promise and swear that they would find their son. It had been a month since they’d last seen JD in the back of that car and they were no closer to finding him. There were no leads and Valarie hadn’t had a decent night of sleep since.

*****

The next morning, Valarie opened her eyes to find that she was alone in the bed. A quick glance at the clock informed her that it was seven in the morning. The smell of coffee was enough to persuade her to climb out of bed. She threw a robe around herself and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Seated at the table, was Sam in his usual routine. A cup of coffee sat next to a plate of half eaten breakfast food and a book open on the table. Desperate to get his son back in the same home as him, he was constantly reading and following anything that could possibly be called a lead. Dean was standing at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup. He looked up when Valarie walked in and grabbed another cup and filled it. She walked over to him and silently took the mug that he offered her and went to sit at the table. Dean placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of her in an effort to persuade her to eat. She could barely eat these days. And there was silence always. Usually, Valarie welcomed the silence. It allowed her to think and plan, but today it was already bothering her. She looked at the plate in front of her and couldn’t bring herself to eat a bite so she stood up, cup of coffee in her hand, and headed back to her room.

An hour later, she was showered and dressed and she walked into the library. Dean sat there perusing the internet looking for something to help. 

“Dean,” she said, causing him to look up from the computer in front of him. “I think I might go out for a while.” He gave her a look of concern mixed with surprise.

“This is new,” he observed. “Where are you going?”

“Driving. I don’t know. I just need to get out of here for a little while. I’ve got cabin fever like crazy.”

“I understand that, but, Val…”

“Dean, I’m going out. I’ll be back in a little while.” They kept eye contact while he tried to silently persuade her not to leave and she stood her ground. Finally, he sighed.

“Fine, just be careful, ok?” She nodded and kissed him on the top of the head as she passed him to leave.

*****

She threw the match in the bowl and watched the smoke billow out. Dean was going to kill her but she had to do this.

“What do you want?” a voice said once the smoke cleared. She looked up and saw a man she didn’t recognize in a suit standing on the other side of the bowl.

“I just want to talk,” she assured him. “Where is he?”

“You really didn’t think he was going to come to you, did you?” the angel scoffed.

“Just tell him I only want to talk. No traps, no tricks.” She raised her hands to show that she was unarmed.

“Why should he believe you?”

“It’s ok, Caleb,” a voice behind Valarie said. “I trust her.” Valarie turned around and saw him. He smiled at her while she stared at him stone-faced.

“Sir, she is dangerous.” Metatron smirked, still staring at Valarie.

“I think I have the advantage in this situation. You can go.” Caleb hesitated and looked between the other two in the room. Finally, he disappeared.

“Well, Valarie, I wondered how long it would take you to call me.”

“What do you want, Metatron?”

“You called me. What is it that you want?” he asked with a knowing smile.

“You know damn well what I want, you son of a bitch. What do you want from me so I can get my son back?”

“It’s not what I want from you. Haven’t you figured that out yet?” He laughed. “It’s you that I want, Valarie. You. The one that got away.” She shook her head.

“What do you mean ‘got away’?”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about. Castiel might have gone back in time and erased a few things, but you and I had a thing.”

“If you’re talking about you turning me into an angel, then I know all about it.”

“Then you do know what I’m talking about,” he said with a happy grin on his face. “I want to try that again. I love experiments.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re crazy?” He thought about what she said.

“It’s been said,” he replied. “But you want your son back? I want you.”

“Ew,” she said as a reflex.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I want to trade him for you.” It didn’t even take a second for her to reply.

“Deal.” A smile spread slowly across his lips.

“Valarie, when will you ever learn it’s not that easy? You should play a little hard to get.”

“If it’s a question of my son or me, the answer will always be me.”

“I anticipated that.” Metatron took a step closer to her. “You’ll hear from me when I’m ready for the trade.” She heard the flutter of wings and then he was gone.

“Damn it,” she said under her breath.

*****

“What the hell do you mean you met with Metatron?!” Dean yelled.

“After that entire story, that’s what you take from it?” Valarie asked. After Metatron disappeared, she went back the bunker and told Sam and Dean everything.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Because you went behind my back and met with the man that stole our kid!” Sam stepped forward and put his hand out toward Dean in an attempt to calm down this situation.

“Valarie, look, we know that you will do anything for JD, but I actually agree with Dean on this one. You shouldn’t have gone without us.”

“Do you honestly believe that he would have shown his face if he knew that the two of you were there?” she asked, her eyes sweeping from one to the other. “I went with no weapons and no ambush in an order to negotiate. And it worked. So don’t be mad at me.” Dean took a step toward her.

“Of course I’m mad, Valarie,” he said. “Hell, you would be, too. Think about it.”

“I’m not sorry,” she said, standing her ground. “I’m not. I went there to find out what he wants. And now we know.” Dean and Sam stared at her as she held her gaze on them. “And I’m gonna give it to him.”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
